Body Mix Up
by Lee the Ice Queen
Summary: Kai and Xariah have switched bodies. Life will never be the same...taking a shower will never be the same! "Finally in disbelief Kai cupped his hand in-between his thighs to find something was DEFINATLY missing." AU read and review!
1. Fate

_Hey guys this is my new ficci to celebrate me getting well!!! Yay!!_

_crickets chirp in background_

_err.. anyway_

_TITLE: Body Mix Up_

_Authoress: Lee the Ice Queen_

_Chapter: Fate_

_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or Same direction by Hoobastank..... cries and this plot came out from my own twisted mind so it's mine!! I shall beat you away from it with my evil fork!!!_

_-- - - -- - - _

Xariah streaked across the cement path, rain pounding on her pale skin.

"I can't believe he calls a meeting now!" she cried to herself, sliding slightly on the wet path as she turned a sharp corner. Water sprayed in her wake. Her black hair streaked with purple was soaked through much like the rest of her, it's dead straight strands sticking to her face and neck, the black make-up which initially outlined her eyes was running down her face. She rounded another corner plummeting through two hard glass doors into the shelter of the hall. "Bloody school!" the young Russian cursed wringing out her clothes, "I only bought this top yesterday!"

"Xariah, you're late." A male voice echoed through the hall. Xariah cringed.

"Bloody telepathic freak" she muttered shaking the water from her hands. She growled and jumped up and down, a dismal attempt to dry up a little.

"Crud." She cursed and stomped through the hall towards the voice, feet leaving a trail of mud and water.

"Hullo Mr Smith!" She smiled poking her head into the classroom. Her hair sprayed droplets of water across the colourful posters hanging in the room. She swung around the door and gallivanted inside.

There sat a middle age man with deep brown hair and thick black reading glasses. He wore a plain shirt and tie and was sitting at a desk at the head of the classroom.

"Terribly sorry I'm late, you see there was a problem in the laundra-"

"Sit. I don't have time for your longwinded excuses." Mr. Smith said pointing to a chair.

Xariah shrugged and dumped herself into the chair that he had pointed too. Water sprayed around her and Mr. Smith glared at her as he wiped a few random droplets off his thick glasses.

"We need to have a chat about behaviour Miss Kennedy, now several pranks that you have been a part of have come to my attention."

Xariah bit her lip. _Uh, oh_.

"What sort of pranks sir?" she questioned feigning innocence.

"Costly pranks Miss Kennedy." Mr Smith replied replacing his glasses and tapping his fingers on his large oak desk.

"I see."

"Take this as a warning... if I hear of you being involved in anymore ... incidents." He said it as though it hurt his teeth, "we will be having another chat."

Xariah nodded and took this as a dismissal; she got up turning for the door.

"Leaving a mass of tortouises in the boys' bathroom is not funny, Miss Kennedy." Mr Smith called after a moment.

"But at least it wasn't costly. I found them out the back... all huddled together needing to go to the bathroom... and I checked to see that they were all boys." She replied brightly turning back to Mr Smith, grinning widely, "Besides there was no damage done."

"Xariah how old are you?"

"Seventeen and 6 months sir!" she snapped saluting the teacher.

Mr Smith sighed. "And- "he started but thought the better of it, waving his had at her." Doesn't matter, you're dismissed, you can go home now."

"Well I am sir... I live here." Xariah replied mocking innocence.

"You know what I mean- scoot!" Mr Smith growled packing up his desk.

"Yes SIR!" Xariah saluted again running out the door. "Batty old man!" she muttered under her breath and plunged back into the thundering rain.

- - - -

_Whenever I step outside... somebody claims to see the light/ it seems to me that all of us have lost our patience._

_'cause everyone thinks they're right, and nobody thinks that there just might/  
be more than one road to our final destination!!  
  
But I'm not ever going to know... if I'm right or wrong/'cause we're all going in the same direction  
And I'm not sure which way to go... because all along/we've been going in the same direction  
  
I'm tired of playing games... of looking for someone else to blame/for all the holes in answers that are clearly showing  
For something to fill the space, was all of the time I spent to waste/'cause so many choices point the same way I was going.....  
_

_But I'm not ever going to know... if I'm right or wrong/'cause we're all going in the same direction  
And I'm not sure which way to go... because all along/we've been going in the same direction  
Going in the same direction... _

_Going in the same direction...  
same direction...  
_

_So why does there only have to be_

_One correct philosophy?  
I don't want to go and follow you just to end up like one of them  
And why are you always telling me_

_What you want me to believe?_

_I'd like to think that I can go my own way and meet you in the end.  
Go my own way and meet you in the end!_

_But I'm not ever going to know.........._

... _if I'm right or wrong/'cause we're all going in the same direction  
And I'm not sure which way to go... because all along/we've been going in the same direction_

_Going in the same direction...  
Going in the same direction..._

_Same direction..._

_Same direction..._

Kai stood back from the microphone slightly out of breath. "Needs something.." He said mostly to himself and he strummed at his guitar softly thinking.

"Nah, dude it's fine. I think it'll be a hit at the gig next week." The drummer behind him said running a hand through his grey and red hair. Ozuma stepped away from his drum kit yawning "Besides if we change anything now, we may screw it up on the night."

Kai didn't reply. He continued to strum at his guitar softly to himself.

Tala shook his head. "No point speaking reason to him Ozuma." He said pulling his own guitar over his head, when it was off he shook his hair slightly "He's in his creative-changing-moody mood."

The final member of the band laughed. "Yeah, He'll sit up all night trying to figure it out." Ray agreed

"I can hear you guys." Kai stated glaring at the Chinese boy who smiled back at him.

"That's nice; you'll need your ears for the gig." Ray smirked. "I'm off boys- got a cute date tonight..."

"Who is it?" Tala asked slightly interested. He shut his guitar case and pulled on his jacket.

"Ashley." Ray replied smugly.

"Brunette who sits in the back row of our legal class?" Ozuma asked.

"Yeah"

"She's hot; give her one for me man." Tala smirked

"If I find time, yeah I'll try" Ray replied and walked out the door.

"See you guys back at the dorm." Tala said following Ray outside.

"Kai need a lift to the D?" Ozuma asked shoving his drumsticks into his backpack.

The blue haired boy shook his head slightly and sat on the nearby couch continuing to strum away at his guitar.

"Right. Later."

- - - -

CRACK!!!

"AHHHH!" Xariah shrieked jumping a fair few feet into the air. "Oh this day is going from bad to worse!" she cried throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "Why hold a meeting on the other side of the school to the girl's dorm? Huh? Huh? Why!!" she yelled hysterically angry.

A few minutes of silence passed as Xariah trudged past a few more school buildings. She stopped at the second building staring at the forest in front of her. _If I cut through there I'll be at the dorm quicker._ She thought to herself looking hesitantly at the sky. The storm was getting worse. _The canopy should give enough cover for me. _She thought and plunged into the dense trees.

- - - -

Kai stared at the storm outside. "Crap." He swore. He hadn't realised his car was still at the dorm. Looking around the music room he placed his guitar away in one of the lockers his band owned and pulled on his jacket. _Why is the music room near the girls dorm! _He thought slightly agitated._ The forest is the quickest way... _

Kai cursed the rain once more before pushing his way through the double doors of the music room and into the darkness of the night.

- - - -

Xariah trudged through the thick forest grumbling silently to herself. "I'm going to die.. just be brunt to a crisp by lightning, headline of tomorrows paper – girl tragically killed by interview. Or – lightning strikes community loved one. Or..."

BANG!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Xariah shrieked falling to the ground. The tree behind her had erupted in flames. Xariah scrambled to her feet pushing herself hastily off the ground.

"Fire! Fire! Fire! What do we do in fire??? Stop drop roll?? Nope, nope, that's umm. err.. When a fire begins to burn, there's a lesson you should learn.. Something.. Something.. Then you'll see you'll avoid catastrophe! STUPID SIMPSONS!" she cursed running away from the flames as fast as her legs could carry her.

- - -

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"What the!" Kai wondered aloud and saw a tree burst into flames a fair distance away. _Someone's in trouble!!_ He thought to himself and rushed towards the sound of the scream.

THUD!!

The two teenagers crashed into each other with a sickening thud both being instantly knocked out.

The rain pounded more heavily on the ground putting out the small fire. The smoke from the fire created a heavily fog which covered the whole forest.

The ground around the two teens began to shimmer with silver light. A young man emerged from this light, his skin the purest of white, his hair the deepest of black and his eyes the richest of reds. He stared at the pair incredulously. Smiling to himself he touched both on the shoulder letting a shimmering light flow from his hands into them. Both Kai and Xariah woke, Xariah bent over, head in her hands while Kai stayed on the ground limply rubbing his face with his hands.

"ugghhh-" Xariah groaned but she was cut off suddenly by a booming voice.

"FATE get your skinny but back here! Don't you dare mess with those mortals!!!" The young man smiled smugly to himself and tapped both teens on the shoulders; they got up and began to walk in different directions as though not by their own will. The silver light and man vanished.

- - - - -

Xariah rolled over on her bed groaning. _What happened last night?_ She couldn't really remember but all she knew was that today was Saturday so she could go back to sleep. Slowly she lulled herself back to the land of the weary...

BEEP!! BEEP!!!

BEEP!! BEE-

"What the fuck!" Xariah yelled throwing her hand onto the bed side table next to her. "Fucking Merriam putting her fucking alarm clock on my fucking bedside table fucking fuck fuck!!" She cried throwing her arm to one side pushing the offending alarm clock to the floor. It made a crashing noise as it hit the ground and Xariah smiled in triumph snuggling further into her bed.

"Kai dude.." a male voice said

Xariah opened one eye and looked around through the haze of sleep to make out the familiar face of her classmate Ray, also the boy that her friend Mariah was good friends with. _Must have come to see Mariah_ Xariah thought.

"Ray" she yawned noticing her voice was much deeper. _Must be getting a cold._ "You know if they find you in here they'll castrate you." She mumbled

"Err" the Chinese boy replied "why? Who?"

"Duh your in the girls D.. who d'ya think.." Xariah grumbled annoyed at the ignorance of Ray.

"And they won't hurt you because?" Ray asked a little confused.

Xariah sighed in exasperation, "I'm a girl duh."

Ray let out a hearty laugh which made Xariah's eyebrow twitch.

"GET OUT!!!!" She yelled throwing the nearest thing to her at him, it happened to be a bunch of keys. They clattered against the wall and Ray took it as his cue to leave. He chuckled to himself and exited the room to find Tala.

_Something isn't right..._

Xariah sat up in her bed and yawned for a second time taking in her surroundings properly.

A guitar sat in a comfy chair in the corner.

Posters of beautiful ladies, hot cars and various sporting teams were plastered over the walls.

A large stereo system sat on a nearby table with two large speakers, and cds scattered beside it.

A playstation2 sat on the ground hooked up to the tv with a bunch of games beside it.

_Did we get new stuff?_

Something made Xariah's hair stand on end. Something was in her bed, something warm.

"AHH!" she shrieked in her unusually low voice jumping up on the bed. Then she noticed she was wearing... no it was what she wasn't wearing that was scary. All she was in was a pair of black boxers. And .. Xariah clutched her 'new' chest.

"My breasts!" she gasped noticing the loss quickly.

"Ah.. err.. oh! Umm... eck! Ah! Grr.. err. HUH?!?!? ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Her old flat belly and small breasts were replaced by a flat chest and a six pack. Xariah's eyes widened in disbelief and she sat back down again.

Again she felt a funny warm feeling that made the hair on her neck stand on end and her skin crawl. Knowing all too well but not wanting it to be true she pulled the elastic of "her" boxers forward to reveal something that she had only seen in her Physical education text book. With a small gasp she let go and the boxers sprang back into place.

"heh.. this must be some sort of dream.. right, mind trick.. right.. I'll just go to the bathroom and.." Xariah mumbled to herself and trotted to the bathroom.

She swung the door open and spotted the mirror covered in steam, picking up some random shirt she wiped it away to reveal what she looked like.

Two toned short blue hair.

Pale creamy skin.

Bright crimson eyes.

A dragon tattoo and a single silver earring in one ear as well as an eyebrow ring.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

- - - - -

Kai's eyes snapped open. He rubbed the sleep off his face with a limp hand running from his face then through his hair.. which was unusually long.

_What the?_

He pulled a few strands from his head and was confronted with black and purple strands. Kai shut his eyes again and shuddered _what had happened last night?_

He reached over for his alarm clock to check the time but instead came into contact with something fluffy.

Kai opened his eyes fully to look at the alien object. It was a stuffed cat.. well it seemed to be a stuffed toy cat except it had bat wings and only one eye. There was a large tear in one of its ears. It seemed to be home made out of black and red material with the name Terror stitched into it. Kai dropped it like a hot brick. He sat up fully on his bed and took in his surroundings.

Posters of guys plastered the walls.

Tops and pants were strewn throughout the room.

A dressing table cluttered with what seemed like a hundred different coloured bottles sat in one corner of the room.

A Tv sat in another corner of the room with a stack of videos next to it, some of the titles read "Finding Nemo", "Shrek" and "Mulan"

A bra hung gracelessly out of a washing basket.

Kai's jaw hit the floor, Something was wrong. Then he noticed a small weight on his chest. He looked down to see two small mounds protruding from his chest. With a stifled gasp he ripped open the white night shirt that he was wearing to reveal a black bra and two creamy white breasts. His eyes widened.

"FUCK!"

His mind was quickly distracted from his new breasts to his voice noticing how high it was. Kai shook his head and cleared his throat. "hello.." he said hesitantly but the words came out as light as they did before.

Finally in disbelief he cupped his hand in-between his thighs to find something was **defiantly **missing.

Thoroughly confused Kai ran a hand through his hair in disbelief and pulled out more purple and black strands. Still in a state of shock he ran to the bathroom and pulled open the door.

There he found a mirror with a distressed girl staring back at him. She had shoulder length black hair which was streaked with purple, bright purple eyes heavily outlined in black, pale white skin. Her ears were pierced twice in each ear. She wore a thick black cross around her neck. Her night shirt was torn to reveal a black bra. He reached for the mirror and the girl reached for him. His hands hit cold glass.

"FUCK!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

-- -- - ---- - - -

_Do you like?? Should I stick with it?? _

_Review with your thoughts!!_

_Love ya all!!!_

_Lee_

_xxx_


	2. Gender Bender

_New chapter yay! apologies for lateness... last year in school means i have 50 kabillion questions to do in many subjects... sucks no?_

_Okay to stop gender confusion (and I know there is going to be heaps of it! Now when I talk about Xariah she'll be a 'he' and Kai will be a 'she' okay? If you guys get confused I'll try really hard to make sure their names are there as well!) _

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"Dude! What the fuck is wrong with you!" a boy yelled over Xariah's screaming.

Xariah spun around to be confronted by a boy with bright red hair and pale white skin. He looked horrified and was staring at Xariah while holding the bathroom door open.

"Oh... h-hello…" Xariah managed to stutter out. _Who the hell was this guy?_ Xariah thought to himself cringing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tala repeated staring at his childhood friend. Kai Hiwatari standing in the bathroom screaming, what was the world coming to? The calmest guy he knew, screeching like a.. like a.. well girl! something was off.

"Do you really want to know?" Xariah asked hesitantly, perhaps if he told this guy things would be okay. Xariah thought. Really what harm could it do? Right?

He shuddered at the thought "School boy claimed insane when he confides in best friend that he is actually a she" or "I'm a girl! States crazed 17 year old boy"

Tala cut Xariah's thoughts short "Yeah, It would be nice to know why my best friend is shrieking like a girl. Yes."

"Ah! Right… Well… (insert large nervous breath here) I'm not Kei." Xariah revealed.

"It's Kai and yes, you are." Tala replied confused at his best friend's behaviour.

"Noo… something happened." Xariah countered.

"But you look like Kai."

"Yeah but-"

"You sound like Kai"

"I know but-"

"How could you not be Kai?" Tala asked extremely confused, his facial expression changed from confusion to suspicion.

Something occurred to Xariah… Explaining this phenomenon may not be as easy and as believable as he once thought.

"Don't try and screw around with my head Kai like bloody Ozuma does…."

"NO! no no no!" Xairah quickly said flaying his hands around to stop any misinterpretation of what he was trying to say. "You know what… dude. Forget what I said I was just… joking around." Xariah replied trying his best to talk like a normal guy.

Tala's eyes bore into Xariah's who cringed… did he believe him? What if this guy ran off telling everyone that Xariah was a crack pot?

Tala suddenly reached out and landed a heavy punch into Xariah's arm.

"HEY! What was that for?" Xariah shouted nursing his injured arm.

"Just checking you're still you. Man you're almost as good as Ozuma. " Tala laughed and shrugged. "Are you feeling sick or something today Kai?"

Slowly an idea began to form in Xariah's mind. "Yeah … look can I tell you something 'private'?" he said leaning into Tala.

"You better not be screwing with my head again…" Tala replied but listened anyway - This wasn't like Kai at all.

"I got hooked on some.. err.. drugs last night.." Xariah continued forming his escape story. Before going further something must be stated. Although he may be smart in textbook standard – logically Xariah's wit could not rival a snail that has just come last in his first spelling bee.

Tala stared at his friend dead pan.

Taking this as a good sign Xariah continued, "Like big pills… big…. colourful pills! Red.. green… yellow… and some had pink spots!"

Tala stared at his friend speechless, his jaw slowly stretching towards the floor in disbelief.

"Lots of them too.. did I mention they were colourful? Must still be effecting my brain!" Xariah continued pointing to his head, eyes wide with fake innocence.

"You, Kai Hiwatari, _Mr Perfect_.. took drugs." Tala reiterated drawling.

Xariah nodded trying to look innocent. "I mean how bad can they be? I'm practically fine now. It's not a crime is it?"

"Yes in most states it is." Tala replied

"Right. Well I might go back to bed till this whole drug thing has worn off I think." Xariah replied.

"Perhaps you should get some more sleep." Tala agreed backing out of the bathroom slightly confused at his friend's behaviour. He shook his head in disbelief and exited the dorm.

Xariah let out a sigh of relief. "What dumb luck" he muttered to himself turning back to the bathroom mirror. He stared at his new body. I need to get dressed…

Kai stared at her new body for a moment. She growled and stalked out of the room with every intention of going into her dorm and getting her body back.

"Zari?" a voice called from behind Kai. Kai spun around to find it was a beautiful young girl with long blue hair and piercing green eyes. She was dressed in running shorts and a tank top. Now if Kai was in her normal body she would be thinking of ways to get to know this girl a little better. But she wasn't in her normal body and those sorts of thought were not running through Kai's head at the moment. "What happened last night? I came back here to find you were already in bed! I thought you were going out?" The girl asked

Kai looked at her disinterested. Why are women so nosey? She thought to herself continuing to walk out of the dorm room.

Merriam was slightly taken aback by Xariah's behaviour. "err…. Umm…Xariah? …You're not going out like that are you?" She stated in shock "you're wearing short shorts and a ripped night shirt so the whole world can see your… err… bra.. if you hadn't noticed!"

Kai smirked at the frustrated girl changing her attitude towards the situation. She is going to have some fun with this nosey girl. "You're right." Kai replied and walked back to the bed she woke up in. Next to the bed was a pair of sneakers which she slipped on. Satisfied Kai strode out of the room leaving Merriam in complete and utter shock.

She stalked out of the girl's dorm and into the crisp morning. Not that many people were out apart from a few people who were jogging. Kai paid not attention to them instead picking up her pace to a slight run towards the boy's dorm.

Kai burst through the double glass doors into her dorm. It was unusual running in a woman's body they are more agile but a little slower. Kai shook her head, she wanted her old body back and she wanted it now!

"Hey sweetheart are you lost?" a red head boy called out to Kai who recognised him as Johnny.

Kai rolled her eyes, Johnny was so pathetic sometimes. Personally Kai rather that the woman come to her, which was often the case when she had her old body. She ignored Johnny and continued to walk towards her dorm room.

"Hey, hey, hey pretty lady that's not very nice now is it?" Johnny chastised and jogged a little to catch up with Kai, he swung his arm cleverly around her waist.

"Now who is it ye be looking for child, I can help." Johnny purred into Kai's ear.

Kai continued to ignore Johnny. Rolling her eyes she started stalking up the stairs.

Tala stared at Johnny's lady friend from the top of the stairs. She was cute, and that torn top certainly showed enough to turn on any guy. He wondered if that was the latest fashion for women, if so he would be one very happy boy. The girl didn't look too interested in Johnny in fact she looked as though she was about to shoot him. Here, Tala Valcov thought to himself, was an opportunity.

"J." Tala greeted his friend Johnny as the couple walked past.

"T." the boy acknowledged.

Tala fell in step behind them reached out and –

Slap.

Kai spun around and faced Johnny grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him close to her "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"What?" Johnny answered confused.

"You just slapped me on my ass did you not?" Kai stated voice dangerously low even for a girl.

"I didn't touch you!" Johnny cried in bewilderment – who is this crazy girl!

Tala snorted, "yes you did." He retorted knowing all to well what had happened. He had pinched her in her tight little ass so he could get Johnny out of the way, and so far, that seemed to be working.

Kai stared at her childhood friend nodding every so slightly to him, "See I think you are mistaken. If you ever do that again I'll rip off your hands and shove them up your ass since you seem to like it so much." Kai let go of Johnny like a hot brick.

She turned on to Tala. "I need to speak with Kai." It was weird asking to speak to yourself but Kai dismissed it.

"Definitely, I saw him just this morning." Tala nodded led Kai away by the small of her back. He turned back to Johnny and winked. The Scottish boy growled, he had just got done, big time.

Tala opened the door for Kai and let her in. "I think Kai might be taking a bath so if you just want to wait here…"

Kai's eyes widened. His body was being violated! She shoved her way past Tala and stormed into the bathroom.

"AHHHHHH!" Xariah screeched as the bathroom door swung open. "I'm naked get out!"

Kai stared at the boy in the tub. "It's not like it anything I haven't seen before." She drawled advancing at him. "Now get out!" she growled.

"YOU!" Xariah yelled jumping up out of the bath.

"My Boxers?" Kai cringed.

Xariah stared at his lower regions. "Well... I didn't need to see THAT so I kinda just left it in there. Besides I wasn't going to go out to find my body- YOU WALKED OUT LIKE THAT!"

"Never mind that, you voodoo witch… give me my body back!" Kai demanded.

Xariah huffed "I'm no "voodoo witch, you give me MY body back you... You... stealer!"

There was a loud knock on the bathroom door. "Hey what's going on in there?" Tala called.

For a moment the two teens went silent.

"Okay if you didn't switch us and I didn't switch us what happened?" Xariah muttered.

"I don't know." Kai replied, "But we are going to find out… now." She grabbed Xariah's hand and pulled him out of the tub. "What do you last remember?"

"Ow.." Xariah grumbled rubbing his wrist. "Umm the forest, I was walking through the forest and there was a fire."

"That's where we are headed." Kai grunted and led the half naked boy out of the bathroom.

Tala stared at the two teenagers coming out of the bathroom. The girl was dragging Kai out of the dorm in just his boxers and she was going very well. Tala smiled to himself. There was one fan girl Kai couldn't get rid of. Oh well at least she was hot.

"I don't even know who you are, and I'm in your body.. which might I mention is MALE.. now you are dragging me around the grounds in boxers which are soaking wet and nothing else.. not even SHOES! This day just keeps getting better and better." Xariah grumbled as he followed Kai down into the school grounds.

Kai rolled her eyes and continued to race down to the forest. "Here. You lead from here on in." she mumbled as they reached the edge of the forest.

Xariah stared at her puzzled. "Why me?" he asked.

"Since this is the direction you came from last night now move it." Kai replied and pushed the boy into the forest.

"oh I get it." Xariah beamed and headed off.

* * *

_Not as good as my previous work.. but tell me what you think?_

_Thankyou for all your reviews!_

_You guys rock_

_Lee_


End file.
